A riding lawnmower that is an example of a working vehicle is disclosed in JP H8-132897A (paragraph number 0015, FIGS. 1 to 3), for example. A fuel tank is equipped in a fixed manner in a riding lawnmower by fixing a fuel tank to a vehicle body frame via a band in a state in which a protruding portion formed on a side surface of the fuel tank is fitted into an outward-facing C-shaped frame on the vehicle body frame.
Also, a tractor that is an example of a working vehicle is disclosed in JP 2005-343182A (paragraph number 0019, FIGS. 2 and 4). A fuel tank is equipped in a fixed manner in the tractor by using multiple bolts to couple a flange portion provided around the fuel tank to a hood support frame installed in a standing manner on the vehicle body frame.
Also, a tractor that is an example of a working vehicle is disclosed in JP 2013-49405A (paragraph number 0034, FIGS. 2 to 4). The tractor is configured such that an exhaust cleaning device (exhaust gas cleaning device), which is configured so as to be disassemblable in the lengthwise direction in order to enable maintenance such as exchanging a DPF (diesel particulate filter) installed in the tractor, is coupled to a center frame via a support frame having a welded structure.
With the configuration disclosed in JP H8-132897A, due to the fact that a protruding portion for fitting needs to be formed on the fuel tank, the shape of the fuel tank is complex, and the manufacturing cost of the fuel tank increases accordingly. Also, due to the fact that a dedicated band is needed to fix the fuel tank, there is room for improvement in achieving a simpler configuration for assembling the fuel tank.
With the configuration disclosed in JP 2005-343182A, due to the fact that a flange portion for coupling needs to be formed on the fuel tank, the shape of the fuel tank is complex, and the manufacturing cost of the fuel tank increases accordingly. Also, due to the fact that the coupling of the fuel tank to the support frame is performed using multiple bolts, labor is needed in the assembly of the fuel tank.
In view of the foregoing problems, it is desired that a reduction in cost is achieved and assembly of the fuel tank is simplified.
Also, due to the fact that the exhaust cleaning device disclosed in JP 2013-49405A is configured so as to be disassemblable in the lengthwise direction, individual differences relating to the positional relationship in the lengthwise direction and the like tend to occur between a suction portion for connecting to an engine exhaust portion and the portion coupled to the support frame that are disposed so as to be distributed in the lengthwise direction of the exhaust cleaning device. For this reason, in the case where an exhaust cleaning device is coupled to the center frame via the support frame, an inconvenience tends to be incurred in which the position of the suction portion in the exhaust cleaning device is shifted in the lengthwise direction of the exhaust cleaning device from the position of connecting to the exhaust portion of the engine.
In contrast to this, with the aforementioned configuration, due to the fact that a support frame with a welded structure is used to support the exhaust cleaning device, if a positional shift as described above occurs, there will be a problem connecting the suction portion of the exhaust cleaning device and the exhaust portion of the engine. In other words, there is room for improvement in increasing the ease with which the exhaust cleaning device is assembled.
In view of the foregoing problems, it is desired that the ease with which the exhaust cleaning device is assembled is improved.